


Tender Strength

by flickawhip



Category: Strictly Come Dancing RPF
Genre: Deutsch | German, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-06
Updated: 2017-07-06
Packaged: 2018-11-28 15:52:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11421231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: Katie meets a new dancer...RP Fic.





	Tender Strength

"Well... and you must be Tanya..."

Katie was smiling as she moved closer to the woman, her eyes fixed on Tanya, drinking in her muscles and smiling, finding herself greatly aroused. The tall woman smiled and nodded.

"Jawohl, that is me."

Tanya said nodding.

"And you must be being Miss Derham. It is very nice to be meeting you."

She said holding out her hand. Katie smiled, shaking her hand gently.

"It's a pleasure to meet you too Tanya... Darcey seemed quite... taken... with you."

Tanya smiled.

"Yes. We share a bed last night in lesbianism."

She said without shame. Katie had smiled slightly at that.

"So I hear... I also hear you managed... oh, at least 20 orgasms... each." 

"Oh Ya! Ms Bussell she be screaming with the pleasure quite a lot last night."

Katie smiled again.

"Then perhaps we should... attempt a repeat performance... except with me?"

Tanya smiled.

"I would enjoy that Miss. Derham... if you are not a fragile kind of girl. I am a rather hard lover."

"I'm not that delicate..."

Katie smiled.

"Believe me... I can handle it."

"Then let us go to the bed and I will Wrack Ihre Muschi, und Arschloch, wenn Sie in das, ja??"

Katie smiled, but agreed. 

"Then let’s find Ein Zimmer my Liebling."

Katie smiled, looking for the room key Darcey had given her before she spoke, dangling the key in front of Tanya.

"Then follow me..."

Tanya smiled but instead of following Kate, she instead scooped her up as if she where a new bride.

"Nein, meine Kleine, ich kenne den Weg jetzt ... Ich werde dich tragen."

Katie had squeaked softly. 

"O... okay."

Tanya smiled and carried Kate to the room. Katie had smiled, letting them both in before locking the door, not bothering to try and get free of Tanya's arms. Tanya smiled at her.

"Well... hier sind wir meine kleine Schönheit."

She murred.

"Willst du jetzt runter kommen? Oder bist du glücklich, wo du bist?"

Katie had smiled again. 

"Wo hättest du mich lieber? ... Du wolltest ... essen ... mich ... hast du nicht, meine starke Liebe?"

Tanya smiled and kissed Katie before answering.

"Nun, wie wäre es, wenn ich dich aufs Bett legte, und dann fingen wir an, mit deiner Muschi zu essen, und dann fuhren wir zu mir, um deinen Arsch zu ficken, wie klingt mein süßer kleiner Tänzer?"

Katie had murred into the kiss, murring again as she thought about her reply.

"Das klingt wie der Himmel auf Erden, mein starker, sexy Liebhaber ..." 

Tanya smiled, laid Katie on the bed and stripped her naked before taking hold of and spreading her legs as wide as she could. She then bent down and began to eat her pussy. Katie instantly mewled, clearly massively aroused and pleasured at the same time. Tanya continued to eat Kate's pussy. Soon enough Katie came undone.


End file.
